Galvanic isolation is a principle of isolating functional sections of electrical systems to prevent current flow such that no (metallic) conduction path is permitted. Energy and/or information can still be exchanged between the sections by other techniques, such as capacitance, induction or electromagnetic waves, or by optical, acoustic or mechanical techniques.
Galvanic isolation can be employed where two or more electric circuits need to communicate, but the two or more circuit have grounds that may be at different potentials. Galvanic isolation can be an effective method of breaking ground loops by preventing unwanted current from flowing between two units sharing a ground conductor. Galvanic isolation can also be employed for safety, such as preventing accidental current from reaching ground through a person's body.